Ice Cream
by Azureiii
Summary: Setsuna goes on a date, but not with Konoka. Who can it be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Negima, or any of its characters

"Mou, Secchan, today is really hot, isn't it?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, Ojousama. We should walk faster to get back to the dorm before the temperature gets warmer." Setsuna replied.

Konoka was going to hit Setsuna's head for calling her Ojousama, but something had caught her eye.

"Secchan, I want some ice cream!" Konoka cried. She ran ahead of Setsuna, and ran to the ice cream truck that was in front of them.

Setsuna smiled, and watched as Konoka came back with a chocolate cone on one hand, and another vanilla cone in the other.

"Secchan, what flavor would you like?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna smiled, and said, "It doesn't matter to me, you can choose for me."

Konoka studied both cones, and decided to give Setsuna the chocolate cone. Konoka handed the chocolate cone to Setsuna, as Setsuna eagerly reached out for it because of the extremely hot weather. They continued walking back to the academy, and they chatted on the way. Konoka kept talking about how Asuna had tried to cook the other day, and burned down their kitchen. Setsuna had an image in her mind, of Asuna panicking and trying to put out a fire in their kitchen. Setsuna silently laughed to herself, but Konoka had noticed it, and smiled. Setsuna never laughed around other people, but when she was around Konoka and a new other close friends, she would laugh with them, or at them.

Setsuna noticed that Konoka was looking at her, and blushed. She still wasn't used to people looking at her for a certain amount of time, and hoped that Konoka would initiate some kind of talk to cut the awkward silence.

After a certain amount of time, Konoka noticed that she was looking at Setsuna for a long period, and had seen a tint of red on the swordswoman's cheeks. Konoka laughed, and licked her vanilla cone.

"Mmmmmm, this is so good!" Konoka cried out. She stretched out her arms, and let out a big sigh. If only she can spend time alone with her guardian everyday like this.

Setsuna looked at Konoka, and stared. She wondered why would she ever want to be friends with someone like her, after she had ignored her, and stayed away from her at all times. After the Kyoto incident, she figured out that Konoka would be her friend no matter what she is, half demon or not.

Konoka caught Setsuna's stare, and walked closer to Setsuna, and entwined their hands together. Setsuna stopped looking at Konoka, and looked to the ground instead, blushing quite hard. Konoka saw what had happened because of her actions, and laughed.

"Haha, Secchan, you're so cutee!" Konoka exclaimed, and she tightened the grip on Setsuna's Hand.

Setsuna just kept looking at the ground, not knowing what to say. She saw that her shoelace was untied, and asked Konoka kindly to let go of her hand, and to hold her cone. Konoka pouted, and let go of her hand. As Setsuna was tying her shoelace, Konoka had an idea. She laughed to herself at her plan, causing Setsuna to look up and ask, "What's so funny?"

"Oh oh, nothing." Konoka replied, smiling.

Setsuna looked at her, and thought that it was probably nothing, so she continued to tie her shoelaces. Once she was done, Konoka handed back a cone, but Setsuna had not noticed that she handed her the Vanilla cone that Konoka was eating, and the cone that Setsuna was eating was now being licked by Konoka. Konoka was happy that Setsuna had not noticed it yet, and sighed happily, eating the cone that once belonged to Setsuna.

They had arrived at the academy, and Konoka and Setsuna had finished off their cones, but Setsuna still hadn't noticed the switch that Konoka had done. Konoka invited Setsuna to her dorm for dinner, because she wanted to spend more time with her Secchan. Setsuna smiled and said that she would come as soon as she finishes up her training. Konoka squealed, and hugged her protector. Setsuna blushed, and patted Konoka on the back. Konoka let go of her, and she felt a spark. She suddenly wanted to kiss her protector right then and there. She quickly pushed down that idea, and blushed at what she might have done.

Setsuna looked at Konoka and stared. It was rare to see Konoka blushing, and she wanted to remember this moment. Konoka caught her staring, and cried out, "Ah! Secchan, what are you looking at?"

Setsuna was caught off guard, and blushed. "N-n-n-nothing, O-ojousama..." She stuttered out.

Konoka gave Setsuna a warm smile, and that caused Setsuna's blush to deepen. Setsuna ran down the stairs, while yelling out, "I'll come by later! See you soon, Kono-chan!" Setsuna stopped running, and cursed silently for the slip. Konoka grinned at her childhood name, for it gave a warm feeling in her heart.

"Okayy! See you soon, Secchan!" Konoka yelled back.

_What was that feeling I just had? I felt like I wanted to kiss her... hmm, I'll ask Asuna about this later... _Konoka thought, as she walked into her dorm. _Now, I need to figure out what I would make for dinner!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Negima. If I did, Konoka and Setsuna would've been a couple a long time ago.

- - - - -

Konoka looked inside the dorm, and saw that Asuna or Negi isn't home yet. _Sigh, I guess I'll have to wait till Asuna comes back…_ Konoka went to her room, and changed out of her school uniform, into a baby blue T-shirt, and shorts. She walked back out into the kitchen, took out things in the fridge, and began to make dinner. She was chopping up lettuce, and her mind wandered off to Setsuna. _Why did I feel like that when she left me? Is this love? I love Secchan, but it never occurred to me that I would love her more than a friend… _Konoka sighed, and decided she should stop thinking about Secchan for now, and just ask Asuna later. She needed to get this dinner done first, or else when Asuna comes home, she would want to help. Konoka shuddered at the thought of her kitchen burning down again, and quickened her speed at making dinner, hoping she would finish before Asuna comes home.

- - - - -

_It took 2 hours, but I've finally finished making dinner. _Konoka put plates over the dinner, to keep it warm. _I don't want Secchan to be eating a cold dinner. _Konoka walked over to the couch, and collapsed on it. She was tired from having to cook dinner faster than she usually did, but she's happy now because she has an hour to talk to Asuna about her feelings. Konoka looked up at the clock, and saw that it was 5:00. _Asuna should be coming home in a little bit…_ Just as Konoka was thinking about when Asuna would be home, she heard the door open, and an angry Asuna was in sight.

"GOD, WHO DOES AYAKA THINK SHE IS? HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT I HAVE THE BRAIN OF A 5 YEAR OLD!" Asuna shouted. She slammed the door closed, took off her shoes, and threw it in a corner. She sat on the couch next to Konoka, who was giggling at how childish her best friend was. _Hehehe, Asuna's so funny. _Konoka thought. Asuna mumbled about something about Ayaka being a monkey, but Konoka couldn't hear her. Konoka was about to ask her what she had said, but she remembered that she had something important to talk about, and didn't want to waste any time.

"Hey… Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"Hm?" Asuna replied.

"Have you ever…." _Gulp. Here goes nothing._ "Wanted to kiss someone before?"

"WHAT?!' Asuna jumped up and landed on the floor. Was she hearing this right? Konoka asked her if she wanted to kiss someone before?

"Well, today, when Secchan dropped me off, I felt like kissing her… Is that…weird?" Konoka asked.

Asuna looked at her in disbelief. _Konoka loves Setsuna more than a friend? I knew that Sestuna liked her in that way… but I never thought that Konoka would. I guess I have to explain to her about it now. _Asuna sighed. _This is going to be a long talk. _

"No, that isn't weird, but do you know what this means?" Asuna asked with a funny expression on her face.

"What?" Konoka replied.

"It means you love Setsuna." Asuna said with a wink.

Konoka's eyes widened, and thought, _I alyways loved Secchan, but I thought it was like a friendship love. Does this really mean I like her more than a friend? _

Asuna saw that Konoka was deep in thought, and decided to get her out of her trance.

"Konoka? Konoka? KONOKA!" Asuna yelled.

"Huh? What?" Konoka said.

Asuna sighed. Konoka was still obviously confused about her feelings for the swordswoman. Asuna decided to help her sort out her feelings.

"Konoka, when you think about Setsuna, what do you think about?" Asuna asked.

Konoka closed her eyes, and thought about Setsuna. She thought about the laugh that only Konoka can hear when she was with Setsuna. She thought about the time when Secchan saved her from the crazy monkey lady. She thought about how Secchan would risk her life just for her. Konoka smiled. Now she knew for sure, she was in love with her Secchan.

"I understand now." Konoka replied, smiling.

Asuna grinned, and said, "I'm happy. Are you going to tell her?"

"At the right time, I guess I would tell her." Konoka said. After all, she just figured out her feelings for the swordswoman. She can't just rush into telling her right away.

"Okay." Asuna said. She fell back onto the couch, and looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Negi's not going to eat dinner with us today, he's going eat it at Nodoka's dorm." Asuna told Konoka.

"Okay, I guess we have extra then." Konoka said.

Asuna and Konoka continued talking about other things, and waited for Setsuna to come to eat dinner.

- - - - -

Setsuna finished her training with Evangeline, and was walking back to Konoka's dorm to eat dinner. She isn't really hungry, because she was used to not eating a lot after training, but since Konoka had cooked the meal, she would eat it. As Setsuna was walking towards Konoka's dorm, she felt someone following her. She sensed that it was not a demon, but she still didn't let her guards down. She walked a little faster, making the stalker quicken her steps. Setsuna suddenly turned around, and took out her sword, lunged at the stalker, and pushed it against her throat, but not cutting it.

"Why are you following-- Makie?" Setsuna said in surprise.

Makie was afraid that Setsuna was going to cut her, and already had tears in her eyes. Setsuna quickly took away her sword, and put it back in its sheath.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Setsuna questioned.

"Umm…. I just wanted to see where you were going… and I wanted to talk to you about something." Makie said, fidgeting with the end of her skirt, and looking down at the floor.

Setsuna sighed. It was getting darker, and she didn't want to be late for dinner at Konoka's place. _I guess Ojousama wouldn't mind if I invited someone over for dinner… After all, she likes it when there are more people._

"How about we talk later? I'm kind of late to dinner, and if you want to, you can come with me to eat at Ojousama's place, and after dinner, we can talk." Setsuna said.

Makie looked up at Setsuna, and asked, "Would Konoka-san mind that I'm coming for dinner?"

Setsuna smiled and said, "No, I don't think she would mind. Come on, let's not waste time standing here. It's getting kind of cold."

Setsuna tugged on Makie's hand, and pulled her to walk. Setsuna was going to let go of Makie's hand, but she felt Makie tighten her grip on her. Setsuna looked at Makie, and saw a little blush on her face. Setsuna thought that she just forgot that she was still holding onto her hand, and just continued walking.

Makie glanced at Setsuna, and looked away, hoping that she did not catch her. Makie then looked at their hands that are entwined, and she couldn't help but feel happy in her heart. _Setsuna-san… I hope you would like me the way I like you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't replied to any of the reviews in the first chapter

Sorry I haven't replied to any of the reviews in the first chapter. xP I'm kind of new to fanfiction, and I forgot about replying to reviews. Sorry! I'm going to reply to everyone who has reviewed the second chapter.

**Elfspirit7:** Thanks for reviewing. Yes, chapter 2 was kind of short, but I often get writer's block, and I didn't know what to write after we find out that Makie likes Setsuna, so I left it like that, and thought, _Ah, I'll just think about it the next time I write it. _I'm lazy. :D

**Animeaics: **Thanks for reviewing. Haha, yes, Makie and Setsuna! I actually have no idea how far I'm going to go with this pairing. I wanted to pair up Setsuna with Makie because I've never seen this pairing before. Hehe, I remember after I put up the second chapter, I reviewed **Sousaku**'s story, 'The New Kid' I saw your review for that story too, and you suggested to pair up Makie with Setsuna. How ironic. xD

**Masu1212: **Thanks for reviewing. Haha, yes, Setsuna's going to have some drama, but it'll all be fine in the end, we'll have a happy ending. ;D

**Pigtopus: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, yeah, it's a weird pairing, and nobody's written about them yet, so I'm experimenting.

**TaraneePheonix: **Thanks for reviewing. Dramaaa! I love drama, it excites everything. I also love konosetsu too.

**Rotem: **Thanks for reviewing. Haha, it is a weird pairing, but that doesn't mean it can't work! :3

**Yurifan225: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, I didn't see that coming either. When I was writing the first chapter, it was just going to be a one shot, but I thought, nahh, let's make things interesting. xD

**Nolens Volens: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, I like this chapter too, it gave me ideas for other chapters. :

**Yuunagi: **Thanks for reviewing. Yup, at first I wanted it to be a full konosetsu story, but I wanted to add drama. I love drama. xD

I do not own Negima.

- - - - -

Onto the third chapter!

- - - - -

Konoka looked at the clock and saw that it was around 7:00. She was starting to get worried, because Setsuna was usually early for dinner. _Why is she late today? Did something happen? _Asuna saw Konoka's worried face and comforted her. She knew what she was worried about. She walked up to Konoka and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Something probably came up, and Setsuna had to take care of it. She's only a little late." Asuna said.

Konoka looked up, and smiled. It was nice to know that Asuna was comforting at times.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just worried, you know. After figuring out my feelings for her and stuff…" Konoka said in a worried tone.

Asuna was about to say something, but heard a knock on her door. She saw Konoka jump up to go open the door. _She finally came… _Asuna thought, as she plopped down on the couch.

Konoka unlocked the door, and hugged the person who would be waiting for the door to open. But as she jumped on Setsuna, she thought she saw something pink in her vision, but didn't care.

"Secchan! You're finally here!" Konoka said.

"O-Ojousama! You shouldn't do that! It's improper!" Setsuna stuttered out.

"Mou, stop calling me Ojousama, it makes me feel old…" Konoka said, while pouting.

"Sorry… Um, can you get off now? There's someone else here…" Setsuna said.

"Hm? Who?" Konoka asked.

Konoka let go of Setsuna and looked at the person next to her.

"Makie-chan? What are you doing here?" Konoka asked.

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to Setsuna about something, but she said it was late, so she invited me for dinner. That's no trouble right?" Makie asked.

Konoka was disappointed that there would be another person for dinner, but smiled at the idea that Setsuna cared for her other classmates.

"Of course there's no trouble Makie-chan. Negi's not coming back for dinner, so it would just be the four of us. Come on in!" Konoka exclaimed.

Konoka ran into the kitchen to prepare the dinner and to set up the plates. Just as Setsuna and Makie walked into the room, Asuna screamed out, "Oh? Holding hands now, are we?"

Setsuna looked down to see that their hands were still entwined.

"Oh, sorry Makie-san." Setsuna said, as she let go of Makie's hand.

"Ah, it's okay Setsuna-san. I actually liked holding your hand…" Makie said, shyly.

Setsuna couldn't hear the last thing that Makie said because she was putting down her sword, and taking off her shoes.

"Huh? I'm sorry, What did you say?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Makie said, while waving her hands in front of her face to show that nothing was wrong. Setsuna just looked at her wondering if something is wrong but decided that nothing was wrong, and walked over to sit next to Asuna.

"Phew, I'm glad she didn't hear me…" Makie said after Setsuna left.

What she didn't know, was that Konoka heard her. It seemed that the kitchen was much closer to the doorway then she thought.

_What? THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS? And Makie LIKED to hold Secchan's hand?! Does that mean she likes Secchan too? Ohh, this is so confusing… _Konoka thought. She even stopped setting up the plates, because she was so into her thoughts. Setsuna thought there was something wrong, because Konoka never took this long to set up the plates. She got up and walked up right next to Konoka.

"Ojousama?" Setsuna asked, trying to get her attention.

"Ah, Secchan! What are you doing here?" Konoka replied.

"You've been taking a while to set up the plates, so I decided to see what was wrong…" Setsuna said.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking a lot." Konoka said, putting on a weak smile.

"Oh? What were you spending so much time thinking about?" Setsuna asked.

"Ah, nothing much Secchan. It's okay," Konoka replied. "Just help me put these plates on the table, and we can eat dinner."

"Okay Ojousama." Setsuna said.

"Secchan." Konoka said in a stern tone.

"Hm?" Setsuna replied.

"Stop calling me Ojousama! I hate that name!" Konoka said angrily.

"Sorry, it's a habit…Kono-chan." Secchan said.

Konoka smiled satisfied with what had happened. Setsuna ran off with the plates to set them up. Asuna then got up to help with Konoka to bring over the food.

"Is there anything for me to help with?" Makie asked.

"No, we're almost done, just come sit here and wait." Konoka replied.

Makie got up, watching her friends putting food on the table. She saw Konoka slip as she was holding onto a plateful of mashed potatoes, and was about to run up to help her, but she saw Setsuna come up from behind to grab Konoka by the waist and hold her close to keep her from falling. Konoka instantly leaned into the body that was holding her close, and sighed, forgetting about the mashed potatoes in her hands. Makie couldn't help but feel a little…jealous. _Grr, why are they still hugging? Sure, Konoka-chan fell before, but that was __**before**__. Now, they're just…hugging! _

While Makie was was in her own train of thoughts, Asuna saw what had happened with Konoka and Setsuna, and she saw Makie's facial expression when she was looking at them, and it did not look happy at all. _Is Makie jealous? Why should she be, it's not like… OH CRAP, DOES SHE LIKE HER TOO? _Asuna thought. She was shocked by what she thought, but decided to ask Konoka about this later, since, you know, women pick up on these things.

"Oi, are you guys done yet? I'm hungry here you know…" Asuna said.

"Ah! Sorry Asuna, I guess I…forgot?" Setsuna said, while letting go of Konoka.

Konoka pouted when she was let go, and sent a slight glare at Asuna for snapping her out of bliss. Asuna chuckled at what Konoka did, but was still a little worried about what she saw with Makie.

Setsuna looked at Makie, and saw that her eyes were glazed over. She went over to Makie and shook her a little to get her back to their world.

"Makie-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Hm? Oh! Setsuna-san! Is it time to eat dinner?" Makie exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on and sit down before the food gets cold." Setsuna said, dragging Makie's hand to bring her to the table. She let go and sat next to Konoka on one side, which left Makie to sit next to Asuna on the other. Makie sat down, and picked up her chopsticks.

Asuna felt a little weird sitting with all of them, because she felt like something was wrong, but didn't want to say anything. She just hoped that nothing would be weird while they ate dinner…

"Secchan, say ahh!" Konoka said, while feeding her protector.

Asuna's hopes were shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chapter of Ice Cream! I usually won't update this early, but I was bored today, and thought, _why don't I start the 4__th__ chapter of my fan fic? _I had nothing to do, and I had a whole day of testing, so my stress is all gone now. :D

Here are replies to the reviews of the previous chapter.

**Elfspirit7: **Thanks for reviewing. Haha, you don't need to wait any longer, because here is the next chapter!

**Ichimaru Wolfram: **Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, the pairing between Makie and Setsuna is different, but it can happen. LOL, Setsuna is still clueless about how both girls feel about her, even when there's a little war happening already. Things will be different in this chapter!

**Pigtopus: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, It's going to be fun writing things that would happen between Konoka and Setsuna. xDD

**Radhamis: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, I know I have grammer mistakes. xP I'll fix them some day, maybe when I finish the story, I'll edit it.

**Yurifan225: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure yet if I want to add more pairings with Setsuna, because I think it would complicate things. xP I'm thinking about adding someone else to the mix, but I'll see how the story develops.

**Animeaics: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, I guess Setsuna would be great for any girl in class 3A. I love the Setsuna/Ako pairing in your story, it's different and yet so awesome.

**xRheinx: **Thanks for reviewing. Ahh, I love konosetsu, so I would never kill that. Makie is just added for some dramaaaa!

**Rebanex: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, I always thought that Konoka and Asuna were like sisters. They look out for each other, and are best friends, therefore, I guess they would tell each other everything. xD

**Yuunagi: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, I didn't want to make this story short, so I added Makie to the mix to add drama! Once again, I love drama.

**Nolens Volens: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, I'm glad you thought this was funny. xD

**Aeon101: **Thanks for reviewing. Yup yup, a challenger for Konoka. xD

Thank you guys for reviewing! Please continue to read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. :D

- - - - -

Here is the 4th chapter!

- - - - -

Asuna was washing the dishes they had used from dinner. Konoka was in the bathroom washing up, Setsuna and Makie has left to go back to their dorms. Asuna made a big sigh. _Dinner was awkward. I can practically see the steam coming out of Makie's head when Konoka was feeding Setsuna. _Asuna thought. Asuna made sure that Negi wouldn't be back from Nodoka's dorm yet, because she wanted some time to talk with Konoka about… her situation. Asuna was now drying the dishes as Konoka walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white oversized T-shirt, and short blue pants.

"Hey Konoka." Asuna said, while drying her hands since she was done washing the dishes.

"Hm?" Konoka replied happily, as she lied down on her stomach on her bed. She propped her right arm up to lean her head on it to look at Asuna.

"Did you notice anything about…Makie today?" Asuna asked, unsure of how Konoka would answer.

Konoka stiffened at the mention of Makie. She still remembered what Makie had said when she first came into her dorm. She was still quite shocked to see that Makie likes her Secchan, since Setsuna was non social to her other classmates in the past, and had just begun to open up to them for the past few days.

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked back. _Had she heard what Makie said too? _Konoka thought.

"Well, when you and Setsuna were having your little moment hugging, Makie was watching, and she didn't look happy." Asuna said mischievously, as she plopped down next to Konoka on her bed.

Konoka sighed. _I guess I don't need to hide it from her. After all, she's my best friend. _

"Ah, you saw that? I didn't seem to notice that… but I did hear that Makie-chan… likes Secchan." Konoka said, whispering the last words.

Asuna's eyes widened. Asuna just **suspected **that Makie likes Setsuna, but now Konoka is telling her that Makie does like her!

"WHAT?! How do you know for sure??" Asuna asked.

"Ah, remember when you caught them holding hands?" Konoka asked, as the jealous feeling returned at the idea of Makie and her Secchan holding hands.

"Yeah…" Asuna said.

"Well, when they let go, Makie said that she actually liked holding her hand, but Secchan couldn't hear her, and asked her to repeat what she said. Makie blushed and waved her hands in front of her and said nothing was wrong." Konoka said.

"And that would mean she likes Setsuna…?" Asuna asked.

Konoka sighed. Sometimes Asuna can be really dense.

"Yes, it does mean that she likes Setsuna." Konoka said.

'So you knew all this time? So feeding Setsuna was just a show?" Asuna asked.

Konoka smiled.

"Yes, and no. I merely wanted to feed Setsuna, but I also wanted to put on a show for Makie." Konoka said.

"Wow Konoka. You are so evil." Asuna said.

Konoka giggled, and stood up to get a drink from the fridge.

"So what do you have in store for tomorrow?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I was thinking…." Konoka started. It was going to be a long night with them making plans for tomorrow, since it will be a Saturday.

- - - - -

Makie and Setsuna were walking back to their dorms. Setsuna was walking Makie back to her dorm first, so she can make sure she got back home safe. They were walking in silence, and Setsuna was fine with that, she was never much of a talker. Makie was nervous. She wanted to invite Setsuna to go out with her tomorrow, but was afraid that she would get rejected. Makie was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that they were already at her dorm.

"Well, good night Makie-san." Setsuna said, as she turned to walk in the opposite direction to her dorm.

"Wait!" Makie said, as she pulled on Setsuna's arm to stop her from leaving.

Setsuna turned around and looked at Makie. "Yes, Makie-san?"

"Um…Will... Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Makie said, shutting her eyes tight so she wouldn't see Setsuna's expression.

Setsuna froze. _Huh? Makie-san is asking me out? AHHHH! What shall I do? I don't want to reject her, but I don't want to go out with her…_ Setsuna thought. She looked at Makie, who was all tensed up, and had her eyes closed tight. Her arm was suddenly gripped tighter, and she looked down to realize that Makie was really nervous. _Ahh, she must be really nervous… I guess one date wouldn't hurt… _

_She's going to reject me. I just know it. Why did I even bother to ask? _Makie thought. _Setsuna-san's going to hate me now. I bet she's in disgust that I asked her out. She's never going to talk--_

"Sure Makie-san." Setsuna replied with a smile on her face.

"Huh? What?" Makie said, opening her eyes.

"I'll go out with you tomorrow. Umm, I'll come pick you up at 12:00. Is that okay?" Setsuna asked.

"Y-Yeah." Makie said, letting go of Setsuna's arm.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, and good night." Setsuna said. She gave her one last smile, and turned around and walked away.

"Good night…" Makie said. She walked into her dorm and closed the door. She gave a big happy sigh, and thought, _I did it. I finally did it. _

"Makie? What happened? You look so happy." Izumi Ako said. She was Makie's roommate.

Makie ran up and sat down next to her, getting ready to explain what had happened. She couldn't wait to tell people what she had done today.

- - - - -

Setsuna was walking quickly back to her dorm. _Oh god, now I have to go to the date tomorrow. What would I wear? How should I act? _She thought. She has never been on a date before. _This is going to be my __**first **__date. _Setsuna stopped walking back to her dorm, and decided to walk back to Konoka's dorm. _I can't do this alone. _Setsuna thought. _I'm going to have to get Asuna and Kono-chan to help me. They're probably more experienced it than I am… _She turned around, and ran to Konoka's dorm.

- - - - -

Konoka and Asuna were having a fun conversation when someone knocked.

"Who can that be?" Konoka asked.

"Probably Negi. Maybe he left his keys." Asuna said, standing up to go open the door. Asuna stood in shock to who the person was behind the door.

"Se-Setsuna?" Asuna stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

Konoka jumped at Setsuna's name.

"Secchan! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home." Konoka asked, as she lead Setsuna out of the doorway and sat down with her on the couch. Asuna closed the door and went to the fridge to get drinks for each of them.

"Ah, forgive me for coming so late, but I need help with something…" Setsuna said, with a blush coming up because of what she's going to ask them to help with.

"What do you need help with, Secchan?" Konoka asked. It was rare for her protector to ask her for help, so she was eager to help her however she can.

"Well…Well…What do you do on dates?" Setsuna asked.

"Why do you ask?" Asuna asked, as she came back with refreshments. She handed Konoka a bottle of water, and Setsuna a coke.

"I have a date tomorrow…" Setsuna said in a low voice.

Konoka's body tensed. _Who would Secchan go on a date with tomorrow? And here I am, thinking we can spend the day together tomorrow…_

"Oh? With who?" Asuna asked.

"Makie-san."

- - - - -

Ahh, I know this is a short chapter, but it's all I can think of right now. This chapter isn't that great either, because I didn't edit it yet. I promise the next chapter would be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the 5th chapter of Ice Cream. I was a little tired when I wrote this, because I just finished making a video for a school project, and seeing I had a little time left, I decided to write the 5th chapter. Please ignore little mistakes, I'll change them when I get the chance to write again.

Here are replies to the reviews to the pervious chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Radhamis: **Thanks for reviewing. Haha, I like cliff hangers, they give me time to think what should happen in the next chapter. :D

**Animeaics: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, I would love it if you updated your story, I've been waiting for the next chapter for a long time. xP I especially want to thank you, because after I read your story, it motivated me to write my own fan fiction. YOU ARE AWESOME! xD I hope I don't sound like a freak…

**Elfspirit7: **Thanks for reviewing. Myabe Setsuna won't regret what she's done, lol. Who knows, maybe things would work out with Makie. :D Maybe!

**Pigtopus: **Thanks for reviewing. LOL, wait no more, here's the next chapter!

**Rebanex: **Thanks for reviewing. Aww, thanks for the compliments. I really appreciate it when people say those things, they make me want to write more. :D

**Nolens Volens: **Thanks for reviewing. Yup, this is going to be a funny chapter.

**Yurifan225: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, here's the next chapter.

**Yuunagi: **Thanks for reviewing. Hehe, I update fast these days because summer's coming, and school hasn't had a lot of homework to give out.

**Ichimaru Wolfram: **Thanks for reviewing. lol, cliff hangers give me time to think about what should happen next. xP and here is the next chapter! :D

- - - - -

I do not own Negima.

- - - - -

Chapter 5! :D :D :D

- - - - -

"W-What?" Konoka asked.

"I'm going out with Makie-san tomorrow." Setsuna said, with pink cheeks.

Konoka's eye twitched. She put on a weak smile.

"So…does that mean you guys… are official?" Konoka asked in a low tone.

"Huh? Official?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna sighed and shook her head. _Setsuna's so dense. _Asuna thought.

"Yeah, official. Like, are you guys girlfriends now?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna had a big blush on her face.

"W-what? No! I'm just going out with her once… it doesn't mean anything, does it?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka smiled. _Ah, so Secchan doesn't like Makie-chan that way?_ She thought.

Asuna was going to say something, but was cut off by Konoka.

"Ah, it might not mean anything to you Secchan, but it might mean something to Makie-chan." Konoka said.

Setsuna's eyes widened. She took a long sip from her drink.

"So…so what do I do now?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna saw that her friend was troubled, so she decided to lessen her stress. Afterall, they had to get ready for her date tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just get ready for your _date _tomorrow!" Asuna said.

Setsuna groaned. _Why couldn't I just say no? _Setsuna thought.

Konoka giggled at the thought of dressing up her Secchan however she wants to.

"Let's go shopping!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Eh? The mall is opened still?" Setsuna asked. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was around 9.

"Yeah, the mall is opened 24/7. but certain stores close at around midnight… so let's get there fast!" Asuna said.

Setsuna nodded, and went to put on her shoes.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I need to go tell Mana that I can't patrol with her today, and you guys need to change," Setsuna said as she was tying her shoes. When she was done, she walked out of the door, but turned back and said, "I'll see you two downstairs!"

Konoka and Asuna saw that the door was closed, and they ran to the closet to get the clothes they would change into. Asuna took out a blue long sleeved shirt, a white hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Konoka took out a pink long sleeved shirt, a blue hoodie with a little bear on the back, and a pair of jeans. Konoka went to the bathroom to the bathroom to change, while Asuna stayed in their room. Asuna changed pretty quickly, so she was sitting on her couch waiting for Konoka.

_Can Konoka really go through with this? Helping Setsuna get ready for a date with someone else? _Asuna wondered. She didn't want her friend to be uncomfortable, so she had to ask her if she really wanted to come. It was fine if she didn't, Asuna can help with Setsuna by herself.

"Hey, Konoka?" Asuna called out.

"Yeah?" Konoka replied, as she opened the bathroom door. She grabbed her shoes that were next to the bathroom door, and sat next to Asuna while putting on her shoes.

"Do you really want to do this? Helping Setsuna with her date?" Asuna asked, with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

Konoka finished tying her shoes, and sat back to look at Asuna.

"It's going to be hard knowing that she's going on with someone else on a date, but as long as Secchan is happy, I'm happy. Besides, we can't let Secchan go out on her date unprepared, can we?" Konoka said, smiling.

Asuna sighed. "You're so…sappy." Asuna said.

Konoka giggled, and pulled Asuna's hand to make her stand up.

"Come on! Secchan's waiting for us downstairs!" Konoka said, pulling Asuna to the door.

Asuna laughed, and let go of Konoka's hand. She ran in front of Konoka, racing her downstairs. Since Asuna was much faster than Konoka, she got downstairs first. Konoka was still far behind, so she looked around for Setsuna. _Where is she?_ Asuna thought. Someone tapped on Asuna's shoulder, and she turned around. Asuna made a big gasp.

Asuna was expecting Setsuna to be wearing her school uniform like she always did, but today, she was wearing something different. Setsuna was wearing a black hoodie, and since it was unzipped, it showed the white tank top she was wearing underneath. As Setsuna breathed, Asuna saw her muscles tighten and loosen underneath the tank top. Setsuna was wearing a pair of jeans that showed off her slim, but muscular legs. Setsuna also put her hair down, and her bangs covered part of her face. All in all, Setsuna looked pretty hot.

"Asuna?" Setsuna asked. She waved her hands in front of Asuna to get her attention.

Asuna stopped staring at Setsuna, and looked up.

"Y-yeah?" Asuna said. _Does Setsuna realize how hot she is? _Asuna thought.

"You're staring… do I look weird in casual clothing?" Setsuna asked.

"No! You look great!" Asuna said.

Setsuna blushed, and Asuna laughed.

"Mou, Asuna, you're so fast." Konoka said. She was completely unaware of the person standing next to Asuna, because she too expected Setsuna to come shopping in her school uniform. She stood next to Asuna to examine the person who was talking to Asuna before. Konoka gasped.

"Secchan?!" Konoka asked in disbelief. Was this really her protector who would always wear her school uniform no matter where she went, and always had a ponytail?

"Ah, yeah, it's me Kono-chan." Setsuna said, while rubbing the back of neck.

Konoka looked at her Secchan again and again. _Secchan really looks good in casual clothing… I should make her wear them more. _Konoka thought.

Asuna noticed the awkward silence, and decided to not waste time any longer.

"Come on guys! We need to get to the mall before the stores close!" Asuna said, and she dragged Konoka's hand to make her run with her.

"A-Asuna!" Konoka yelled. She had just run a long way coming downstairs, and now she has to run again?!

Setsuna was left behind, and she ran to catch up with them.

"W-wait!" Setsuna shouted. _God, Asuna can run. _

- - - - -

After 15 minutes of running, they finally got to the mall. They ran into Konoka's favorite store, having to drag Setsuna because she actually wanted to go to the store that sold sports equipment.

Setsuna sat down on a chair, while Konoka and Asuna were picking out clothes for Setsuna to try on.

Konoka and Asuna came back a little earlier then Setsuna expected, and she was pushed into the fitting room to try on the loads of clothes Konoka and Asuna had in their hands. Konoka and Asuna sat down on the chairs, waiting for Setsuna to come out wearing the clothes they had picked out.

Setsuna went in and out of the fitting room, showing Konoka and Asuna how she would look. Konoka and Asuna didn't like some outfits because they either looked bad on the swordswoman, or it showed too much skin. After a long time, they were onto the last outfit, and were waiting for Setsuna to come out to show them.

It had been 10 minutes, and Setsuna still hasn't come out.

Asuna got fed up with waiting, and opened the door to the fitting room.

"What's taking so long?!" Asuna yelled.

Setsuna was shocked to see Asuna in the room with her, but she had no time to react as she was pushed out so Konoka would be able to see her.

Konoka gasped at the sight of her Secchan.

Setsuna was wearing a light blue shirt that says, 'happiness is free!' in pink letters, and it was kind of tight, so you can see the muscles under her shirt. She wore a pink buttoned up shirt over it but left it unbuttoned. She also wore a pair of shorts that showed off her athletic legs.

This was just right for Setsuna. It didn't show off too much skin, and it looked good. Almost too good. Konoka suddenly felt a little jealous that the person going on this date with Secchan wasn't her.

"Um…is this alright?" Setsuna asked.

"Wow Secchan, you look…so pretty." Konoka said.

Setsuna blushed, and checked the time.

"It's 11:30. We still have time to walk back to school. I'll go pay for the clothes first, you guys can wait here." Setsuna said. She then went in the fitting room to change into her normal clothes, and came out with the clothes she will purchase. She smiled at Konoka letting her know she's going to go pay, and Konoka nodded. As Setsuna left, Konoka sat back down on the chair and propped her elbow on the side of the chair. Asuna was already sitting on the chair that was next to Konoka's, but she suddenly stood up, and said, "Konoka, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you and Setsuna outside of the mall later, okay?" Asuna asked.

Konoka said okay, and Asuna ran off. Asuna saw Setsuna on line waiting to pay, so she told her that she was going to the bathroom, and would meet her in front of the mall later. Setsuna said okay, and Asuna walked out of the store to go to the bathroom.

_Today's such a hectic day…_ Setsuna thought.

She was deep into thought, and didn't notice that people were staring at her because she looked really pretty. After she paid, she walked back to where Konoka was sitting, so they can finally go home and rest. As she walked closer to Konoka, she noticed that the girl was already fast asleep, with a smile on her face. Setsuna smiled at her carefree personality. She didn't want to wake her up, so she bent down, and pulled Konoka's arms over her shoulders. Lucky the bag of clothes she was holding was light, so it was easy to hold onto Konoka's legs to make sure she does not fall. Setsuna walked out of the store, and began walking down the stairs to get to the front of the mall to meet up with Asuna. Konoka suddenly snuggled into Setsuna more, and dug her head into the crook of Setsuna's neck. Setsuna blushed at the sudden movement, but thought that it was because Konoka was asleep, and wanted to be more comfortable. Setsuna saw Asuna at the front of the mall, and quickened her steps to walk up to her.

"Geez, it took you guys long enough." Asuna said.

"Sorry, Kono-chan was asleep when I found her, and I didn't want to wake her up, and this is how I ended up." Setsuna said.

They began to walk back to school which was not that far away, and they were talking about how Makie asked Setsuna to go out tomorrow, which made Setsuna really red during the conversation, and Asuna to laugh several times.

"So you're not into Makie?" Asuna asked.

"Of course not. I expected you of all people to know who I have feelings for…" Setsuna said.

Asuna used her head to signal at Konoka, and Setsuna blushed.

"I knew it. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna sighed and said, "I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I think that Kono-chan only thinks of me as a very good friend. Sure, she teases me every now and then, but she does that to a lot of people. I like the relationship we have now, and I don't want it to be destroyed just because of me."

Asuna sighed. She knew how Konoka felt, but she didn't want to tell Setsuna how she felt. _I guess I'll have to talk to Konoka about this some time…_ Asuna thought. She looked at Setsuna, and could tell that she does not want to talk about this anymore.

"Ah, we'll see what happens as time passes. So are you ready for your date tomorrow?" Asuna asked excitedly.

Setsuna blushed, and continued the conversation with Asuna until they got to their dorms. Setsuna took off the hoodie Konoka was wearing, and changed her jeans into pajama pants. She then tucked her into her bed, and whispered good night. Asuna came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, and Setsuna told her she was leaving, and Asuna opened the door for her to leave. They both said good night, and Asuna closed the door. Asuna then walked over to the couch and sat down. She noticed some movement in Konoka's bed, and smiled.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Asuna asked slyly.

"Yup." Said the Konoe heiress, as she sat up in bed.

Asuna and Konoka laughed for a while, but then quickly got into bed, because it was tiring to get Setsuna ready for her date, and besides, they can talk all they want in the morning about what happened in the conversation.

- - - - -

I know I ended this chapter pretty quickly, but I'm tired, and I don't know what should happen afterwards, so I saved it for the chapter. :D Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter up

6th chapter up. :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they made me happy.

I do not own Negima.

- - - - -

An alarm Clock rang. Setsuna groaned, and slammed her hand down the buzzer on the alarm clock. She then picked it up to look at the time. 8:00. 4 more hours until she would have to pick up Makie for their date.She grabbed the ribbon on her desk, and sat up to tie her hair. She sighed. _I wonder where we would be going today…_

When Setsuna was done tying her hair, she got up, and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and put toothpaste on her toothbrush. _I guess we can to the new carnival that opened last week. _She started to brush her teeth. _Or should we go to the movies? I heard there was this a nice movie that came out two days ago… _Setsuna rinsed her mouth, and washed her face. _Geez, why am I putting so much thought into this? I'll just see where Makie-san wants to go and we'll plan it from there. _She wiped her face with a towel, and then put it back where she found it. She looked at the mirror, and squinted her eyes to study herself. _I really don't see why Makie-san wants to go on a date with me. I'm pale, and I have slanted eyes. I also wear my hair differently than a lot of people, and my cold stare scares people off. So why would she want to go on a date with me?_

What Setsuna could not see in the mirror is her athletic body. She could not see her long athletic legs, or her slender but muscular body. Setsuna is quite the looker, only if she can realize it herself.

Setsuna decided to skip training today, because she wanted to be ready for her date. She looked at the time, and saw that it is now 9:00. _Wow, it took me that long in the bathroom? Eh, I'm turning girlier by the moment. _Setsuna laughed quietly to herself at that thought, and walked over to her closet to get the clothes that she decided to wear to the date. She put them on, grabbed Yuunagi, and walked out the door. _I'll stay at Kono-chan's dorm for a while before I pick up Makie-san. _Setsuna thought as she walked slowly over to the mage's dorm.

- - - - -

"Asuna! Wakey wakey! It's time for you to do your newspaper route!" Konoka exclaimed, as she pulled the warm blankets off of her tired friend.

"Urgh… Okay, okay. What are you doing up so early?" Asuna grumbled, as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out.

"It's Secchan's date today. I wanted to help her get ready." Konoka said, while folding up Asuna's blankets.

Asuna rolled her eyes, and walked over to the bathroom, mumbling something about Konoka and Setsuna. Konoka shot a quick glance at the clock, and saw that it was only 6:30. She sighed. _I didn't get much sleep last night… _Konoka could hear the silent curses from Asuna attempting to get the tangles out of her hair. She put away Asuna's blanket, and walked over to the kitchen to cook breakfast. _I should have a little talk with Secchan about last night… Maybe that'll get her to open up more._ Konoka thought, as she tied on her apron. She took out a couple eggs from the fridge, and began to fry them.

_Drat. How the hell did I get all these tangles in my hair? _Asuna thought, as she was prying a comb out of her hair. _Maybe I should cut it… then it would be less of a hassle. _After a couple minutes, she finally got most of the tangles untangled, and gave up on the rest. She washed her face, and started brushing her teeth. _Hm. Should I tell Setsuna that Konoka overheard what we were talking about yesterday, or should I just pretend it didn't happen? If I ignore it, it's not fair to Setsuna, but if I do tell her, she might get all distinct from Konoka again, and I wouldn't want that. Konoka would get really depressed again. Argh! This is so hard!_ Asuna thought, as she spat out the toothpaste in frustration. She quickly rinsed her mouth and walked quickly back to the kitchen to talk about the situation they were in.

Konoka heard heavy footsteps behind her, and turned around.

"Konoka! What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Setsuna that you actually weren't asleep last night and overheard the conversation, or are you going to just not tell her at all? Cause I believe it isn't fair to Setsuna if we don't--,"

"Yes, I'm going to tell her some time today." Konoka said, as she set out the plates for breakfast.

Asuna quickly closed her mouth and sat in a chair. She leaned back, and sighed.

"Good, because I was giving an awful lot of thought about it." Asuna said. She closed her eyes since everything was going to be okay. She can just relax now._ Ahh. Everything's going to be fine. _

"Umm, Asuna, don't you have to go do your newspaper route? It's kind of late…" Konoka said, motioning her hand to the clock.

Asuna's eyes shot open, and looked at the clock. _OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO BE LATE IF I DON'T GO NOW. _Asuna thought, as she ran to her cabinet to casual clothes to wear. She quickly undressed and put on her clean clothes, grabbed her phone, and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry Konoka, but I can't have breakfast, or else I'm going to be late! I'll see you later! Bye!" Asuna yelled out, as she was running fast to get out of the school.

"Okay! Bye Asuna!" Konoka yelled to the door. She giggled at her best friend's actions, and was picking up the clothes that Asuna left on the floor when she was changing. _Asuna's such a kid sometimes…_ Konoka thought, as she put them in the hamper. She heard the door creak, and didn't bother to look, thinking that it was Asuna coming back because she left something. So without looking, she asked, "Did you leave something, Asuna?"

"Kono-chan?"

Konoka made a little gasp at her guardian's voice. She didn't expect her to come at all today. She turned around, and sees her Secchan in the clothes they got for her yesterday. _Mm, Secchan really does look good. I need to bring her shopping more often. _Konoka thought. She giggled, and launched herself at the swordswoman.

"Secchan! What are you doing here so early?" Konoka said, as she latched onto Setsuna's neck, and putting her whole weight on her.

Setsuna stumbled back as Konoka jumped on her, and held her in a hug before letting her go.

"Kono-chan! You shouldn't be doing that!" Setsuna cried out.

Konoka pouted as Setsuna let her go, but she wanted to know why she was here so early today.

"You still didn't answer my question." Konoka said.

"Uhh… I just have spare time before having to pick up Makie for our…umm… 'date'." Setsuna said. She mumbled the last word, and blushed a deep crimson.

Konoka giggled at Setsuna's shyness, and wrapped an arm around Setsuna's arm and dragged her to sit on the couch. _Should I tell her now, or after her date? _Konoka wondered.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked, trying to get Konoka's attention.

"Yes?" Konoka replied.

"Umm. Exactly what do you do on dates?" Setsuna asked in a quiet voice.

Konoka stared at her guardian for a while, and then burst out in fits of giggles.

"Haha, so you came over to ask me what do you do on dates?" Konoka asked, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ahh… you can say that." Setsuna replied.

_Oh boy. I guess I should tell her after her date. But I won't mind having fun with teaching her about what to do on a date…_Konoka thought, as a smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Okay Secchan. I will teach you things to do on a date, but you would owe me a favor, okay?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna nodded her head in approval.

Konoka got them to stand up so she can teach Setsuna some lessons.

"Okay, lesson one. I believe that Makie would never make the first move to hold your hand, so I guess you would have to do it." Konoka said, as she frowned at the thought of her guardian holding another girl's hand.

"Oh...kay… and just how do I do that?" Setsuna asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You have to be slick, Secchan! You don't want Makie-chan to think you're desperate, but you also don't want her to think you don't like her. So after a couple minutes when the date has started, just slowly grab her hand, and hold it in a tight but gentle firm." Konoka said.

Setsuna nodded her head slowly, as if she understood what Konoka was saying.

Konoka sighed, and thought, _this is going to take time._ She thought long and hard of how to make this simple for her Secchan, and suddenly, her face lit up as if she got the most brilliant idea in the world.

'Secchan, pretend I'm Makie-chan, and hold my hand." Konoka said, with a big grin.

Setsuna's eyes got wider.

"W-What? I can't do that!" Setsuna said, while blushing.

"Why not? I'm just practice, and you really need to learn before you go on the date. I don't think you would want Makie-chan to think you are a bad date, would you?" Konoka asked, knowing now that Setsuna can't refuse.

"But…but…." Setsuna said, trying to find some way out of this mess.

"No buts." Konoka said in a mischievous tone.

Setsuna sighed. "Fine."

Konoka giggled with glee, and was happy that she convinced her guardian to do it. She walked a couple steps ahead of Setsuna, so Setsuna would be facing her back.

Setsuna sighed again, knowing there is no way out of this. She looked at Konoka's hand, and then at her own. She then took her hand and slid it under Konoka's, and holding it in a firm grip. She felt Konoka's hand tighten around her own, and that made her blush a deep red.

"Okay, then after a couple hours, you would start whatever you're doing on your date. I'm pretty sure Makie-chan would get bolder as time passes, and would try to hug you. Now I don't want you to get all stiffened up when she does, because that would make her nervous. So hug me, Secchan." Konoka said, as she had a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Hug me until you get used to it." Konoka explained.

Setsuna looked around the room for a moment, because she sure as hell doesn't want anyone catching her doing this. It would destroy her reputation. After she made sure no one was behind the windows, she gave Konoka a quick hug and let go of her.

"Oh no you don't, I told you to hug me until you get used to it." Konoka said, as she grabbed onto Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna sighed, knowing there is nothing to change the mage's mind. She slowly brought her arms around Konoka's waist, and pulled her in close to her body. She felt Konoka circle her arms around her neck, and that got her to stiffen up a little. She soon relaxed into the comfort of the princess, and nuzzled her head into her hair. She heard Konoka's breath hitch, and she quickly let go.

"I…Did I do it something wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"N-no… You're good." Konoka replied, as a tinge of pink was also starting to appear on her face.

'Ah, that's great. So I guess I'm all set for the date now, right?" Setsuna asked with a smile.

Konoka's eyes had a mischievous glint in it. Her smile seemed quite evil too. _Umm… What's wrong with Kono-chan?_ Setsuna wondered.

"Almost. You just need one more thing." Konoka said.

"And what is that?" Setsuna asked.

"At the end of every date it usually ends off with a…" Konoka said, trailing her voice to make Setsuna ask for more information.

"With a….?" Setsuna asked.

"Kiss." Konoka stated with a smile.

Setsuna gasped. She tried to run to the door to get out, but Konoka was in her way.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going to leave until you give me a kiss." Konoka said, as she encircled her arms around Setsuna's neck.

"B-but!"

"Don't worry Secchan! It's just practice. I'm not going to tell anybody." Konoka said.

"S-still…"

"Nobody's going to know. Come on Secchan, it's just one small kiss!" Konoka said.

"…"

"Secchan, I order you to kiss me right now, or else I would get extremely angry!" Konoka commanded.

Setsuna sighed, and looked into Konoka's eyes. She thought she could look at those eyes forever. _Kono-chan's so beautiful… I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt, but… she doesn't know that I have feelings for her…_

Konoka looked back into Setsuna's eyes. _Have I gone too far? Should I be taking advantage of her like this?_

Konoka's thoughts stopped as she felt Setsuna's breath. She saw Setsuna coming closer and closer to her face.

_This is it._

Setsuna closed her eyes as she pressed her lips gently on Konoka's lips. Konoka closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from her guardian's mouth. _Mmm. Secchan tastes good._

Without thinking, Konoka responded into the kiss, and pressed her lips more firmly onto Setsuna's lips. Setsuna was also lost in her own little happy world, and she too kissed back.

_Secchan is so good at this. I want more…_ Konoka thought, as she opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue to reach Setsuna's bottom lip. Setsuna gasped at this, and that gave Konoka a chance to slip in her tongue. She touched Setsuna's tongue with her own, and soon felt Setsuna also moving her tongue. _Ahh. Minty. _

They were going at it for about 3 minutes. That was until Setsuna realized what they were doing, and quickly let go of Konoka.

"I-I'M SO SORRY KONO-CHAN. IT'S ABOUT TIME TO PICK UP MAKIE, SO I WILL SEE YOU LATER. GOOD BYE KONO-CHAN. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY ACTIONS." Setsuna exclaimed with a red face, as she was bowing to Konoka. She walked quickly to the door before Konoka could stop her.

"W-wait!" Konoka yelled out.

Setsuna stopped and looked back at her slightly, but turned back, remembering what she had a minute ago.

"Can you… stop by after your date? I have to… 'talk' with you." Konoka asked in anticipation.

Setsuna's body stiffened. What could she want to talk about? What happened just now?

Before Setsuna can reject the idea, her mouth already worked on its own.

"Sure."

As soon as she agreed to go, she ran out of the room and far away from Konoka's dorm. _What have I done?_ Setsuna thought, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Konoka looked at the now empty room and smiled. _Secchan's a good kisser. _

_- - - - - _

I feel like I rushed on the kissing scene… Ahh… I guess I'll fix it in my spare time…

Please read and review! They make me happy. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to put this chapter up before summer ends, because sadly, I'm going to be busy over the next couple months

I wanted to put this chapter up before summer ends, because sadly, I'm going to be busy over the next couple months.

Thanks to all who've read the 6th chapter, you guys deserve a cookie. :D

To the people who've reviewed, you guys deserve double the amount of cookies because you're awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters.

- - - - -

After the incident with Konoka, Setsuna walked back to her room, with her mind yelling at herself for doing such actions to her Ojousama. _How can you do this to her?! She's your friend! She was only teaching you what to do on dates! _Setsuna shook her head and opened her door. She walked in and kicked off her shoes. She then fell onto her bed, groaning in frustration. _But… wasn't she the one who took the kiss one step further? _ Setsuna pondered on the thought that Konoka maybe wanted the kiss, but quickly thought that she shouldn't be thinking such things. Afterall, in a couple minutes, she would have to take Makie on their so called date.

Setsuna took the phone out of her pocket, and flipped it open. 11:39. That gave Setsuna enough time to walk over to Makie's room to pick her up. She stood up and tried to flatten any wrinkles that could've been made when she was lying on her bed. She went to the bathroom to take one last look at herself in the mirror before she left. _Good. Nothing's wrong. _Setsuna thought. _Except for the face that I kissed someone right before the date… Oh god, now I'm gonna be thinking about that throughout the entire date…_

Setsuna quickly slipped on her shoes again, and walked out her door, locking it before she left. She walked in the direction where Makie's dorm was, and knocked on the door. Izumi Ako opened the door, and blushed when she saw the sight of Setsuna in casual clothes.

Setsuna, who was oblivious to Ako's blush, gave a polite bow before greeting her.

"Hello, Ako-san. Is Makie-san here?" She asked.

"Umm. Yes, she's in the bathroom getting ready. Do you… want to come in and wait for her?" Ako said. She still couldn't believe that Setsuna was wearing casual clothing.

"That won't be necessary, I'll just wait for her out here." Setsuna replied.

Ako and Setsuna spent a couple seconds there, just staring at the floor since neither had anything to say.

_This is awkward. _Setsuna thought.

After a couple more seconds, Ako decided to break the ice.

"So… where are you taking Makie-chan?" She asked, with a small blush on her face.

Setsuna was taken aback by that question. She had no idea where they were going to go today, and actually hoped that Makie would know where to go.

"Ahh, I actually have no idea. I actually thought Makie-san would take care of that." Setsuna said, laughing nervously and rubbing her hand on her neck.

Ako giggled at Setsuna's reply. But before she can say something, Makie emerged from the bathroom.

Makie was dressed in a light pink tank top, and a short white skirt. It was quite simple, but it looked really good on Makie.

"H-Hello Setsuna-san." Makie said in an uneasy tone.

"Hello, Makie-san. You look good today." Setsuna said, putting on a small grin.

"So do you. I actually thought you were going to come in your school uniform today." Makie said. All her uneasiness flew away when she saw how Setsuna acted.

"Hey! I do have clothes other than the school uniform you know." Setsuna exclaimed. _Does everyone think I only wear the school uniform all the time?!_

Makie giggled. "Sureeee." She said. She then grabbed Setsuna's hand, and ran out the door, dragging Setsuna in the process.

"Bye Ako-chan! I'll come back soon!" She yelled out.

Ako waved and closed the door. She then walked over to the couch, and sat down.

_Setsuna and Makie, huh? Who knew that they would end up being a pair. _She thought, as she pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons, and put the phone next to her ear.

"Akira? Have I got news for you."

- - - - -

Makie and Setsuna stood in front of Mahora. Neither of them knew where they were going to go.

"Makie-san--,"

"You can just call me Makie."

"Um, okay. Then you can just call me Setsuna."

"Okay. Well, now that we've got that settled, where do you want to go?" Makie asked Setsuna.

"Umm, I heard there was a new carnival in town, do you want to go there?" Setsuna asked.

"Okay!" Makie exclaimed. She grabbed Setsuna's hand and walked towards the town.

Setsuna's body stiffened a bit at the contact with Makie, but soon relaxed when she realized that she wasn't going to let go any time soon. As they were walking, no sound was made by either of them, since they didn't know what to say. Setsuna was getting tired of all of this quietness, and decided to ask Makie something that she's been meaning to ask for a long time.

"Hey, Makie…" Setsuna said.

"Hm?" Makie replied, with a little hum.

"Uhh, what do you… like about me?" Setsuna asked in a low voice, with a blush on her face.

Makie was stunned. She wasn't expecting that question at all. She laughed lightly at Setsuna's blush, thinking that it was cute.

"H-Hey! I'm serious. W-What do you like about me?" Setsuna asked again.

Makie thought for a while. She smiled at what she was going to say.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't like you very much when I first met you." Makie said.

Setsuna's jaw dropped on the floor. How can she just say that out in the open??

Makie laughed at Setsuna's reaction.

"Well, what could you expect? You were quite cold when you first came to our school, and every time I approached you, you would give me that scary glare… which intimidated me and made me stop trying to make a conversation with you." Makie explained.

"Then, after a while I quit, I saw you after school training. You had a look of determination on your face as you were training, and I thought that was very admirable." Makie said, continuing her explanation.

"So day by day, I would come after school to watch you for a while as you trained. Then there was this one day where you almost striked a little girl with your sword because she was too close. She started crying, and you didn't know what to do. Oh boy, that panicked look on your face was priceless." Makie continued, but paused to laugh.

"What? You were there that time? And you didn't even bother helping me when I was panicking?" Setsuna asked with a glare. _So she was the presence I felt every time I was training._

"Yup yup. I wanted to see how you would handle the situation. Hehehe." Makie replied.

"I see." Setsuna said. She was still a little mad that Makie didn't help her at that time, but she couldn't blame her. She wasn't very nice to anyone in the class.

"Yeah. You were doing all you can to make the little girl stop crying. She requested for a piggy back ride, and ice cream, and you agreed to it. I thought that was sweet." Makie said.

Setsuna blushed a bit. "Yeah, but she was such a pain. She picked like, a hundred flavors from the ice cream stand, and as she was eating it, she was making such a mess." Setsuna said, and laughed at the memory.

"Mm hmm, but you were so nice to her. That was the first time I've seen that side of you before. I thought that was an incredibly cute side of you, and I guess that was when… well… I…" Makie said, and started to stutter as she was going to finish her sentence.

Setsuna understood what she was trying to say, and stopped her. "I get it." She smiled at Makie, and then looked ahead. "Looks like we're here."

Makie looked up, and saw a lot of people. There were a lot of carnival games, and she had a big smile on her face.

"Come on Setsuna, I want to win some stuffed animals!" She exclaimed, as she dragged Setsuna into the crowds.

"W-Wait!" Setsuna said, trying to get Makie to slow down.

It was going to be a long day.

- - - - -

"I'm home!" Asuna exclaimed. She took off her shoes, and threw them in the corner.

She walked into the living room, and saw that Konoka has fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled at Konoka's expression as she slept, and put a blanket over Konoka so she wouldn't get cold. She then walked out of the dorm to meet up with Ayaka to talk about the activities that were going to happen during class, and took one last look at Konoka before she closed the door.

Konoka twisted around in her sleep, and snuggled into the blanket more. If Asuna stayed for a few more minutes, she would've been able to hear Konoka mumble 'Secchan' when she was asleep.

- - - - -

"Wow Setsuna, you're really good at these games!" Makie said. She was holding 7 stuffed animals in her hands, and walking alongside of Setsuna.

Setsuna shrugged. "They're not that hard."

Makie was going to say something, but she saw a little girl crying sitting on a bench. She ran up to her, and crouched down to look at the little girl's face. Setsuna followed Makie, but stood behind her, as she crouched down. When Makie looked at the little girl, she realized it was the same girl who Setsuna 'attacked' when she was training.

"What's wrong?" Makie asked the little girl.

"I've been playing for so long at that stand, but I never won!" The little girl shouted. She pointed to a carnival stand that was across from where they were sitting, and Setsuna saw that it was one of the games where you have to pop the balloon to get a prize.

Makie was comforting the little girl as she felt a weight on her shoulder. Setsuna put her hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Ill be right back."

Makie blushed, but wondered what Setsuna was going to do. She watched her go to the carnival stand, and paid to pay the game. Setsuna was given 3 arrows to pop the balloons. For each balloon popped, she would get a prize. As expected, she popped 3 balloons with her arrows. The man asked what prizes she wanted, but Setsuna asked him to wait. Setsuna then walked over to the bench again, and tapped on the little girl's shoulder.

The little girl looked up, and saw Setsuna smiling down at her. She instantly remembered who she was.

"Onee-chan!" The little girl exclaimed.

Setsuna looked at Makie and laughed nervously. She told her that after that incident, whenever she would see this girl, she would call her Onee-chan.

Setsuna picked up the little girl, and put her on her shoulders. She held onto her legs to keep her from falling. She then walked over to the carnival stand, and Makie walked closely behind her.

The man at the carnival stand smiled at Setsuna. He asked her if wanted to pick her prizes now.

Setsuna looked up to look at the little girl, and asked her what she wanted. The little girl's eyes widened and she had a big grin on her face. She picked out 3 small stuffed animals, and held onto them as if they were treasure.

Makie smiled at what Setsuna has done. It was a nice thing to do, and she was glad that she witnessed it. If she told anybody about what Setsuna did right now, nobody would've believed her.

"Onee-chan is the best!" The little girl said, as she held onto the stuffed animals.

Makie giggled at that, and asked, "What is your name?"

The little girl looked at her, and replied, "Ren. Are you Onee-chan's girlfriend?"

Setsuna blushed at the little girl's question, and was going to deny it, but Makie got to it before she did.

"Nope."

Setsuna sighed in relief.

Makie then got close to Setsuna, and whispered, "But I would like to be."

Setsuna turned extremely red, and it was as if her face was a tomato.

The little girl looked down, and said, "Mou, Onee-chan, why is your head so warm?"

Setsuna ignored her, and walked away, having Makie laugh and walk behind her.

"We should get going now, it's pretty late." Setsuna said.

"Alright." Makie said.

As they were walking back, they had a conversation with Ren. It seemed that Ren sneaked out to go to the carnival that was new in town, and that got a scold from Setsuna. Setsuna told her that if she ever wants to go anywhere, she can ask her to go with her. Ren smiled at that idea. She lived near Mahora, so whenever she wants to go somewhere, she can just go to the school and find her new sister. (Elementary students do not have dorms to live in.)

Ren got off Setsuna's shoulders, and settled for a piggyback ride. They continued walking, and Ren soon fell asleep. That left Makie and Setsuna to talk.

"You know, that was a nice thing that you did today." Makie said.

Setsuna looked at the ground, and replied, "Ah, I guess so, but I think anyone would've done that if they were in my position."

_Today I have seen a new side of Setsuna. She's not at all scary when you get to know her, and she has a 'little sister.'_ Makie thought, as she looked at the sight before her. Ren, who had blonde hair was sleeping on Setsuna's back, and had such a peaceful expression on her face. She was holding onto Setsuna protectively, to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Setsuna had a smile on her face, and looked ahead to make sure they were walking the right direction.

_They really do look like sisters. _Makie thought. Setsuna stopped in front of a house, and Makie stood behind Setsuna. Setsuna ran the doorbell, and Ren's mom came out.

'Ah! Thank you so much Setsuna. I was going crazy when I couldn't find her." Ren's mother said.

"Yeah, this one is quite an adventurer, isn't she?" Setsuna asked, with a smile.

"Yes she is. She's lucky to have seen you, or else she would've never come home." Ren's mother said, as she shook her head, and sighed.

"I told her if she is ever going somewhere again, she can ask me, and I'll come with her." Setsuna said.

Ren's mother smiled. "Thanks Setsuna, you're a real good kid."

Ren's mother then tried to detach Ren from Setsuna, and carried her inside. Ren woke up for a little bit, and said good be to her 'Onee-chan'. Setsuna smiled, and gave her a wave before she left.

She walked down the block, with Makie in silence for a minute. Mahora was just right around the corner, and today was a pretty hectic day.

"So… I guess you had a few run-ins with Ren before?" Makie asked Setsuna.

"Yeah… I have gotten pretty close with her family since she would always make me take her home after school." Setsuna said, and laughed.

Makie thought that it was nice of Setsuna to do what she was doing for Ren. She was falling more in love with Setsuna ever since she learned that Setsuna has a 'little sister'.

Makie and Setsuna walked back in silence, and got to Makie's dorm. Makie fiddled with her keys for a minute, not wanting the date to end.

"Well… I guess this is the part where I leave," Setsuna said. "I hope you had a good time today, Makie. Good night."

Before Setsuna left, Makie gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and said, "Good night."

Setsuna stood there, shocked at what Makie did. Makie smiled at her, and then closed her door. She looked in her dorm, and saw Akira, Yuuna, and Ako all sitting on the couch.

They all gave her a smile.

"So tell us what happened!!"

- - - -

I actually liked how this chapter turned out. I think there are some errors here and there, but I'll fix them. I don't know if Setsuna is a bit OOC, but I like how she turned out. :3

I especially love Ren! Hehehe.

Please read and review, they'll make me happy.


End file.
